I will find you someday
by Chintuia
Summary: "Imagine your OTP having a long distance relationship, but they niether know they live in altrenative universes until they decide to meet for the firts time and they aren't there at each other's airports." - otpprompts Tessa finds a text from an unknown number. Anything can happen, also falling in love.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own TID or any character, all belongs to Cassandra Clare

* * *

Theresa was never bored during her lessons. Her classmates, on the other side, spent all their time on their phone.  
She had one, an old one, but she was perfectly ok with it. She needn't supertech phones. Until it stopped working it was good.  
A buzz in her pocket distracted her from the teacher.  
Nobody sent her texts, only her brother. And not during lessons.  
At the first break she took her phone and checked the text.  
 _'It's so hot that looks like the ninth circle of Inferno.'_

Apart from the fact that it didn't make sense, but the ninth girone surely wasn't hot, it was frozen.  
 _'First: I don't know who are you._  
 _Second, the ninth circle is FROZEN.'_

She wrote and put back her phone in her pocket, without waiting for an answer from the unknown person.

§

Will had wrote to a random number. Surely some girl from the school had given it to him, a girl unknwon to him. He received so many love declaration everyday that now was a routine.  
He was bored and he had decided to send a text to the first number that came up on his phone.  
The answer had shocked him. Somebody still knew the Commedia.  
And it was also a girl.  
Jem near him, saw him smiling at the screen.  
«What's up? You seem strangely happy…» he asked his friend.  
«Uhm, nothing…» Will answered, trying to avoid the topic. It was better to not let Jem know anything, for the moment.  
He just wrote a short answer and dropped his phone, to put his attention on his friend.

§

Another buzz, and in the middle of the class.  
Onviously Tessa had waited until the end of the lesson to answer.  
The text was short and direct.  
 _'I didn't expect to find a girl who knows the Commedia.'_  
Surely she was a bit out of the normal standard girl, but how did the heck that person knew she was a girl?  
 _'How do you know I'm a girl, sorry?'_  
She didn't had to wait for the answer.  
 _'Obviously you're a girl, every girl loves me and in one way or another they get my phone number.'_  
 _'Sure sure, but I don't know who are you.'_  
 _'What?! I'm William Herondale, the most handsome in all the school.'_  
 _'I don't know you, sorry. By the way, I'm Theresa Gray.'_  
 _'Oh, Theresa, beutiful name. But then how did you get my number?'_  
 _'Good question, but YOU are the one you started texting me. And I don't know. But this doesn't stop me to complain about the fact you don't know well the Commedia.'_

§

Will smiled at the last text.  
She was surely a particular girl, this Theresa Gray.  
 _'Sure, my dear Theresa. Defend Dante until the end and you'll see that every man won't fall on you knees.'_  
He laid down, ready for a long conversation with Theresa.  
They continued to text eaxh other for all the night, talking about things like books and school.

§

It has been few months now since she had started texting with Will.  
Tessa was feeling happy, she found herself good with this guy which she always texted.  
Nobody knew anything about her messages with Will. It would have been too hard to explain to Nate, and she preffered avoid that topic.  
She wasn't sure about her feelings until she recieved a text from Will which has clarified her all.

 _'Tess, Tess, Tessa._  
 _Was there ever a more beautiful sound than your name? To speak it aloud makes my heart ring like a bell. Strange to imagine that, isn't it – a heart ringing – but when you touch me that is what it is like: as if my heart is ringing in my chest and the sound shivers down my veins and splinters my bones with joy._  
 _Why have I written these words? Because of you. You taught me to love this book where I had scorned it. When I read it for the second time, with an open mind and heart, I felt the most complete despair and envy of Sydney Carton. Yes, Sydney, for even if he had no hope that the woman he loved would love him, at least he could tell her of his love. At least he could do something to prove his passion, even if that thing was to die._  
 _I would have chosen death for a chance to tell you the truth, Tessa, if I could have been assured that death would be my own. And that is why I envied Sydney, for he was free._  
 _And now at last I am free, and I can finally tell you, without fear of danger to you, all that I feel in my heart._  
 _You are not the last dream of my soul._  
 _You are the first dream, the only dream I ever was unable to stop myself from dreaming. You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream I hope will come all other dreams, a lifetime's worth._  
 _With hope at least,_  
 _Will Herondale'_

He had send her this text after she has imposed him to re-read 'A Tale of Two Cities'.  
She loved that book.  
Apparently Will too.  
And she had just realized an important thing.  
Will loved her.  
And she loved him.  
 _'Will, I was thinking, what about meeting in real life?'_  
She had wrote it immediately, withou thinking.

§

Will was surprised. He didn't expect Tessa to feel the same. Becuase it was obvious: this was the real reason of her request. Nobody want to meet someone in real life if he's not sure about who you can meet.  
He had sent her this text almost obliged by Jem, that in the meantime had discovered about the existence of his Tess.  
His, sure. Nobody knew about her, and he surely felt more than friendship towards her.  
He was happy, reading Tessa's message.  
 _'Sure, by the way, where do you live?'_  
 _'London. What about you?'_  
 _'Me too.'_  
 _'What about meeting at St James' Park?'_  
 _'No.'_  
 _'Why?'_  
 _'There are ducks.'_  
 _'Are you kidding me?'_  
 _'Of course not. What about Piccadilly Circus?'_  
 _'It's OK. Afternoon?'_  
 _'Yup, I was thinking about Sunday, around three p.m. …Is it good for you?'_  
 _'Sure! :)'_

§

Tessa was really excited.  
Finally she was going to meet Will. She couldn't ask for anything else.  
But at the same time she was scared.  
What if she wasn't like Will thinked of her?  
She went out of her house quickly.  
She was dresses in a cute way, she evn asked help to her classmate-almost-friend Jessamine.  
She opted for a baby blue summer dress, good for the season, with sandals and a bag.

§

Will was anxious. He arrived a few minutes before.  
And he was waiting.  
He looked around.  
None that could resemble his Tess.  
He checked his clock every three seconds, but there wasn't even a trace of Tess.

§

Tessa was waiting.  
She was a bit late, but she had looked around almost immediately.  
Nobody that could resemble her ideas of Will.  
 _'Where are you?'_  
 _'I'm here. You?'_  
 _'I'm here too…'_  
 _Something wasn't right._  
 _'Can i call you? I can't see you…'_  
 _'Ok.'_

She dialed the call and Will took less than two seconds to answer.

 _"Hey Will! It"s me, Tessa…"_  
 _"Ehi Tess, where are you? I can't see you…"_ His voice was beautiful, to Tessa.  
 _"Near the bookshop…"_  
 _"Wait a minute. Don't hang up."_  
 _"Will?"_  
 _"I'm here, but I don't see someone at the phone…"_  
 _"Will, a question. Are you sure you are in London?"_  
 _"But..! Of course! London, July 2nd 2013"_  
 _"No, it's July 2nd 2014."_  
 _"Who is the ruler?"_  
 _"Elizabeth II."_ Tessa answered quickly.  
 _"No, it's William, his niece."_  
 _"Will are you kidding me? Elizabeth is still alive and healty..!"_ Tessa answered, being sadder every moment that passed.  
 _"But how? This isn't possible..!"_  
 _"Will, I've and idea but I think is crazy and idiot. Probably I've read too many books and see too many tv series."_  
 _"Go, say it."_  
 _"We are in two different universes. It's the only explanation."_  
 _"Oh."_  
 _"Oh. You know what does it mean? We won't see each other ever."_ A tear came down silently on her cheek.

 _"Will?"_  
 _"Tess, I will love you forever."_  
 _"Me too Will, me too."_ Now Tessa almost couldn't talk because of her sadness.  
 _"I can't live in this kind of world: a world without you. I can't. Even if we find a way to meet it won't be the same. I can't wait year to see you. We can't stay togheter and I can't stand it. Goodbye Tessa, I you forever."_  
 _"Will?"_ A scared Tessa sayed.  
She heard the phone drop and some background noises, and a woman screamed.  
 _"What's happening?"_  
 _"Sorry, are you the owner's girlfriend?"_ a quite anxious female voice asked.  
 _"What? Oh no, but could you give the phone back to his owner, m'am?"_  
 _"Oh, oh. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_  
 _"What…?"_  
 _"The guy just got himself under a bus… I'm so sorry… But I don't think he survived…"_

Tessa hung up the call, her view blurred due to her tears and crying loudly. Everyone watched her like a normal girl that was just breaking up with her boyfriend, or a person who just got a bad news.  
And the life continued in Piccadilly.  
She would have never forget Will, never.

* * *

 **Okay I know I'm kind of horrible person but I didn't have any other idea on how the story could finish. SOrry to have killed Will, I cried while writing goodbye and don't forget to leave a review ((You can hit me for the ending, promise))**


End file.
